Netherworldly Attraction: xXThe Life AfterXx The Sequel
by MikotoXDaimonXFortuna
Summary: Life with Hisoka after all that hullabaloo is tiring but always fun. At least that's what Mikoto thinks.But when Illumi turns up again, Mikoto is as annoyed as hell after he had broke her trust. But this time, he isn't here for forgiveness, but for a mission her father issued for her. And Illumi has to tag along.A sequel to Netherworldly Attraction: xXThe Beginning of a NightmareXx
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about Mikoto and Hisoka and figured I should write about their life and adventures (mischief, more really) they make…. It should be more original so.. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS SEQUEL~~**

Chapter One: Another new beginning

I yawned and stretched like a cat. I followed Hisoka back to Heaven's Arena because he said he wanted to look for more new "Ringo-chan"'s. We came right after the York Shin's city hullabaloo.

Ugh. As if Gon and the others aren't enough.

But still, who knew traveling with Hisoka would be loads of fun?

I smiled at his sleeping figure on the couch.

He had taken out his shirt and showing me the glory of all his half-nakedness. He was sleeping with his arm covering his eyes and all he wore at the bottom was his usual long pants.

From all that fun we had at the amusement park I had forced him to bring me to, he seems pretty pooped out for a sadistic killer. I popped a lollipop from my mouth and walked over to him.

Draping myself over on top of the couch, I giggled, "Aww. You're tired out already? I thought that roller coaster was kinda fun." He ignored me and continued to "sleep".

Who knew that the great Hisoka was nervous about roller coasters?

I played with his hair while watching his sleeping face, daydreaming. He looks really gentle when he's relaxed. Like a cute little kitten. I made a small purring sound and I spotted a small light twitch on his lips.

Zanork had said that Hisoka had grown slightly calmer after I started to tag along with him.

Pulling at a small lock of his hair, I wound my pointer finger around it and smiled.

"Hisoka."

He didn't answer but I knew he was awake. "You know. You've got a fight later, right?"

"That's why I'm taking a nap." He muttered, a small smirk playing at his lips. I giggled, "Since you're awake, play with me." I teased.

Without me realizing, Hisoka's hand shot out like lightning and held fast onto my playing hand. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

My breath caught in my throat as his lovely gold eyes stared into mine.

"No. You have a fight after mine as well. We both need our rest." He scolded lightly and I felt warmth crept into my cheeks.

I blinked and turned away, pouting, "Tch. When did _you_ get so responsible?" I complained under my breath and heard him chuckle.

"Ahh… Who knows? Maybe because after you turned up in my life and turned out to be as playful as I am, I guess one of us has to be the more mature one, don't you agree?"

I felt his fingers brushed against my cheeks as he pushes back a lock of my hair and tucks it behind my ear. "Hmm, Mi, ko, to?" He whispered softly, knowing I can hear clearly enough no matter how soft and my blush deepens.

Sucking it up, I sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine. But I just want to watch the battles. No way am I gonna take a nap with you around." And I gently shook his hands off me. Who knows what he was going to do, build card towers on top of me?

I grabbed the television control from the writing desk and headed back towards him.

Hisoka was still lying across the couch, leaving me no space to sit. I frowned at his "sleeping" figure.

"Hisoka…" I called softly, in a slightly annoyed way.

He ignored me, leaving me to decide what to do.

I groaned and scratched my neck, "Fine. Be that way."

I stood over him and scowled, "I'm going to sit on you if you don't get up." He continued to ignore me. I shrugged and rolled my eyes, "Well…don't fling any cards at me if I do."

And with that, I sat on his stomach with a grunt. He still continued to "sleep".

Well, if he didn't mind, I'll just watch telly. I clicked the remote to turn on the box and a fight immediately took place. I smiled at the screen.

They were replaying previous hot fights.

And Gon was fighting Hisoka on the screen.

I grinned childishly at Hisoka's face, "Hey, Hisoka! Look, it's you and Gon~!" He continued to ignore me and I frowned, "What? You're not interested? Oh well…" I shifted slightly to re-watch the entertaining fight.

Just when the part of Hisoka explaining about Gon's Nen started, I felt a thump on my lap. I blinked and look down to find that Hisoka had dropped his arm across my legs. I looked towards him and his mouth was opened slightly. His eyes fluttered slightly like he was having a dream.

I smiled. Guess he really is asleep then.

How cute.

I hugged his arm and continued watching the show.

The moment the fight was done, the TV shuts down. I blinked and leaned over to grab the control.

What I didn't know is that I was going to regret and hate myself for moving.

Suddenly, I was pulled downwards sideways to my right and I fell on top of Hisoka.

I winced and grunted slightly. As I opened my eyes and mouth to protest, I suddenly stop short.

_This closeness… Is just too much._

My mouth was on Hisoka's jaw and my hands were on his chest. I was sprawled onto Hisoka and hugged like a friggin bolster.

My heart skipped a beat and before I knew it, it started thumping so hard I swear Hisoka could have heard it.

And that bastard did because there was a small smirk at the tip of his mouth.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Mikoto?" He asked softly and opened his eyes slightly to look at me, his golden eyes filled with amusement.

I gasped slightly, as dare I say it, his eyes were soft and gentle, and (*gulp*…wait for it,) filled with love. I blinked and look away, feeling my face get hot.

"Don't tease me like that… idiot." Well, that was lame.

He chuckled, "So I guess that means you like this?" I growled softly, "Don't push your luck, you jerk."

He laughed again and pressed his hand against my shoulder, bringing me closer to him. "I'll take that as a yes then."

I snorted in a very unladylike way and shifted my head lower so that my forehead was against the crook of his neck instead of my mouth. No use trying to get out. He probably has already stuck Bungee Gum on me anyway.

Meanie.

But, he is a very nice bed after all. No point in getting up. Winter has already arrived here and Hisoka have a warm body so why not?

I lay there on top of him, snug and comfortable as if I fit there in his arms like a puzzle piece.

He sighed in content and kissed my head, "Take a nap, you're tired from all that fun."

I sniffed, "No, I'm not."

Hisoka's P.O.V

Within five minutes, I heard a small snore on my chest and smiled.

Silly girl. Always trying to act all tough and strong but she was a little softie that needs to be taken care of. I looked up at the ceiling and regarded the design on it.

Both of us have shared many experiences ever since we met in the Hunter Exam. I smirked slightly when memories resurfaced from my hazy past.

When I first saw her, I thought she had potential and I wanted to destroy her. But, because of all her nosiness, curiosity and loyalty towards people she care about, she accidentally intrigue me further from a target instead. Her strength, fearlessness and sometimes clumsiness managed to smash all those emotional barriers within me, something I love yet hate about her. A ball of fiery personality and with the stubbornness of a granite cliff, she managed to catch my heart in her hands.

And I don't want her to give it back. Sometimes.

If someone told me that I would fall in love with a girl younger than me and full of spunk, the Hisoka in the past would have laughed in scorn and threw a card at their face.

Who knew Fate had weird matchmaking ways?

Whenever Mikoto is nearby me, I always dwell on these un-Hisoka-like things.

I laughed under my breath.

What a thought.

A small wind drifted through the air and I immediately became alert. Though my face was calm and serene, I unleashed En against the entire room.

A familiar figure stood at the door and I let out a small breath of relief. Closing back En, I stroked Mikoto's hair and waited for the intruder to let himself in.

A door clicked and I look to my right and smiled a greeting to Illumi.

"What brings you here, Illumi-chan?" Mikoto shifted slightly at the sudden sound of my voice and I waited for her to lay still again before looking back up to him.

He watched the both of us expressionlessly, which is normal, since it's Illumi we're talking about, and lifted a piece of paper towards me.

I blinked and stated bluntly, "You're too far."

He took a few more steps towards me and I read the note.

**I need you and Mikoto's help. Meet me later at Autumn Café.**

I look up to him and his face gave nothing away, not that I expect much. "You know she might kill you later, right?" He gave a small shrug.

_I'll take my chances._ He seemed to say.

I smirked, "Alright." And he disappeared, apparently satisfied.

I look down to the sleeping girl's head.

Now, how am I supposed to tell Mikoto without risking her temper and her turning into a full blown demon to murder Illumi in cold blood?

(OKAY~~ IT'S OVER~~ I do hope you enjoy it~~ Review please and tell me whatcha think *dances like an idiot)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mikoto's P.O.V

I yawned, curling my tongue and baring my teeth whilst I stretched. What a nap. I blinked open my eyes and stared sleepily at the ceiling. Rising up, I scratched my ear and look around.

I was on the bed. Blinking in confusion, I swivel my eyes across the room.

A tap was turned on. I blinked at the sound and turned towards the bathroom.

Oh. So there he is.

My phone vibrated at the bedside table. I took it up and scanned through the screen. On it was a message, big and clear:

**Sis. Need ur help. Pa wants u 2 do a job.**

I smirked. It's Zanork. I licked my lips, a habit I picked up from Hisoka, and grinned, "A job, eh? How fun~"

I got up and grabbed a set of clothes. A turtleneck and a soft auburn coat. Grabbing a pair of dark green comfortable cargo pants, I put the garments on quickly and taking a soft mint colored scarf, I wound it around my neck in a loose knot.

Walking quietly, I summoned a card with writing and placed a single feather stabbing it to the wall in front of the bathroom.

Materializing through the door, I looked left and right before sinking into the wall and I was gone.

Hisoka's P.O.V

I rubbed a towel to my wet hair and stepped out.

Time to wake my little girl up.

I grinned but when I looked up I stopped smiling for a heartbeat. A note hung from the wall by a dark falcon feather.

_Went out for an errand. I'll call you after._

I grinned wider. I must go and watch her do her job. She always kills so beautifully.

Mikoto's P.O.V

I stepped out into the wintry air blowing in my face. People on the busy street were huddled together in pairs, groups or just hugging themselves to keep warm.

I blew my breath into the air and a small cloud of mist appeared. I grinned. The cold didn't really bother me anyway. (Author: I hear you singing~ XD)

I looked up and spotted a beautiful fir tree in the square.

Under the boughs of white, leaning against the trunk with his hands in his pockets, my brother grinned at me.

I smiled and walked over to him.

His eyes sized me up and down and nodded, "Thank goodness Hisoka didn't influence you with his fashion sense too." He joked and I blushed hotly and turned away. "I'm not that easily influenced…Baka."

He grinned and ruffled my hair, "That's my little sis~ Miss me~?" I grinned back at him, "Of course~" And I hugged him. He hugged me back and his mouth came closer to my ear as he buried his face into my shoulder.

"The target is the CEO of Royal and Company." I nodded. "The Grandmaster?" He lifted his head a little higher. "Make it as intimidating as you can. His subjects need to know what he did. Client's orders." I smiled into his shoulder.

"Got it."

The scythe swivels expertly in the assassin's hands. A middle aged man with three white bangs that hung over his forehead, which usually was made to look casual and authoritive, but now, it looked more like haggard and desperate, was on the ground, his eyes filled with terror, his mouth opened as he tried to gasp in fear but only managed choking sounds.

A fetish grin appeared under the pools of empty grey. "See? Karma is a bitch. What goes around comes around. Don't you agree?" The man gulped and shouted in fear, "Please, let me go! I'll do anything! I'll even pay you!"

A waver.

"Pay?" The assassin lowered her weapon while the man's hope lifted a little. "How will you pay?"

He smiled, "I'll pay double the amount than whoever hired you! I swear!" A single vibration echoed through the room.

Then, a chuckle. The man's pupils dilated in fear when he realized what he said only made the danger turn for the worse. Because in the assassin's eyes, lay his death.

The assassin opened her mouth and whispered for her victim to hear, "Then, you will pay with your life. Double time."

She lifted the scythe and rammed the blade into his stomach. Blood splattered across the room. Twisting the weapon, she wrenched it out, and without giving him a second to shout, slashed the weapon into his heart then tearing it sideways.

The man's mouth was left opened in a silent scream and the light in his eyes faded.

The assassin's eyes slowly turned back into green and the assassin stumbled. Leaning against the scythe, she rested her forehead on her hands that were on the handle and panted. "Did… You enjoy that…?" She smiled under her breath, "Hisoka."

The magician stepped out of the shadows and clapped twice, "Lovely spectacle actually. But too much blood, you usually kill cleanly and beautifully." The girl sighed and stood up shakily, "I'm out of practice." Her eyes slid towards the magician, "Wonder why." The magician smirked and puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Don't look at me. I have no idea." The girl rolled her eyes and the scythe bursts into small fireworks and disappeared. "Besides, the client wants it bloody and bloody he shall get."

Standing up straighter, she turned towards the magician and grinned adorably at him. His eyes softened slightly and he took hold of her hand gently. "Let's go. I'm going to meet a friend."

And both of them walked away comfortably away from the corpse and out of the building without arising any suspicion.

(Kyohohohoho~~ Ze chapter will end herrreeeee desu yo~~ Mah, mah~ Don't get so angry yet, oh? I'll be updating in a quickie~ Till then, please do review~ *Dances away like an idiot as I am*)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting Again…(Ahem)

Mikoto's P.O.V

I trotted after Hisoka leisurely, puffing my breath against the cold wintry air. I've already sent a message to Zanork, to report to Papa that the job was done. I swayed Hisoka's hand playfully as we walked along the busy streets. Suddenly, I felt him stopped and looked up.

We stood in front of a indoor café with lovely warm autumn colors. I cocked my head curiously, "Woah~ How lovely." True to its decoration, the sign above were the words "Autumn Café" with a maple leaf hanging beside the cursive writing.

Hisoka tugged my hand gently and opened the glass door for me, beckoning me inside like a gentleman. I grinned up at him, "How polite of you, Hisoka. Did you do something wrong again?"

He cuffed my ear gently and mock-frowned, "Oh, hush. Be grateful, won't you?" Then, as if an idea came to him, he smirked and leaned over to me until our faces are but an inch away. I felt my heart skipped a beat and started thudding rapidly as he licked his lips, "Or do you want me to be a bad boy instead?"

I gulped and blushed hotly. Oh great Daimon, damn. Why does he have the tendency to do this sort of thing? Shaking it off, I shrugged, "Never mind." And I stomped hastily into the café with red cheeks. I heard Hisoka chuckled and I bit my lip in annoyance.

Meanie.

I looked around as the scents of coffee and tea filled my nostrils causing me to smile. I love tea. A purr vibrated from me chest and Hisoka took my hand. "Come on. We have a friend waiting for us." I was reluctant at first as I looked towards him curiously but followed him anyway into one of the private rooms that overlook the outside.

He knocked on one of the doors and he slide the oriental door opened without waiting for permission.

I look inside the room and saw the table had three cups of hot tea on it and beside the table looking outside with his hand on his chin, was Illumi.

My hackles raised and the entire room began to be filled with murderous aura. My hair sparked and crackled like it had been struck by electricity. My eyes turned bright red immediately and I glared at the dark haired man.

Illumi and Hisoka seemed a little startled by my temper but both men hid their anxiety quickly and easily. Blood red eyes slid towards Hisoka and I snarled, showing my canines, "Mind telling me what is going on?" My nails began to curl like claws. He knew we were going to meet up with Illumi and didn't have the consideration to tell me. No wonder he was so nice just now.

I hate this so much right I would have wring Hisoka's and Illumi's neck right then and there but chose to wait for a freaking explanation instead or else I would have to answer to Zanork why I killed two of his best friends.

Hisoka turned away and looked at Illumi as if I was just a child with a terrible temper tantrum. "I told you so."

Illumi patted the table, "Sit, Mikoto. Please. Your father told me to come." Though his gentleness surprised me, my annoyance at the both of them didn't waver.

I growled, "Tough luck, Ill. Zanork came. Whatever Papa told you to tell me would have already been done." Illumi shook his head slightly, "I know. I came with him."

The aura began to tone down. Slightly.

Illumi continued as I kept silent, "Prince Daimon Fortuna told me to come here to assign to you your next mission. And this is a joint mission." I cringed slightly.

If it's a joint mission, then it makes some sense. The Zoldycks and Fortunas will be assign joint missions every once in awhile to strengthen the friendship between both families and to accept even better rewards from the clients. Joint missions are mostly for three stars hunters or higher but some are dirty missions and require assassins instead because we never question the client's motives, we just want their rewards. Whatever happens after is their problem.

The aura seeped back into me and I dragged the chair unladylike before dumping my butt on it. I took the cup of tea and sipped it.

Jasmine. He remembered. Hah, nice try, Illumi but giving me my favorite calming drink ain't going to stop me from killing you later.

Without looking at him, I muttered, "Continue." Hisoka sat down beside me and pulled his chair closer, in case I "accidentally" lashed out at Illumi. I felt a thin string snaking along my arm but chose to ignore it. It was the Bungee Gum anyway so why bother?

Illumi sat back on his chair stiffly before continuing, "The client wants a Time Taker." He glanced at me briefly and looked towards Hisoka, "Time Takers are creatures that can reset the past but they can only do it once after that they die." Hisoka leaned over towards Illumi, "Oh? And why would the client want that?"

Illumi shrugged slightly, "I didn't question him." I heard the slight frown in Hisoka's voice, since apparently he is such a curious cat. "So, where do we find one?"

Finally, I spoke up, "You can find a Time Taker in ruins of old and only when there is an emotional battle will one of them will turned up. Out of curiosity, mostly when they do. They enjoy watching mood swings apparently." I looked towards the ceiling. "No wonder Dad wanted you to have a joint mission with me. He knows, doesn't he?" I saw Illumi dipped his head at the corner of my eye and I sighed. "Must it be the two of us?"

"Actually no." I looked over towards him. "Your father said Hisoka has to come along. To make sure you don't turn into a demon and kill me halfway. And plus, he would be a good addition to the team."

Hisoka snickered slightly, "Good? I don't feel really flattered. Perhaps I should just let Miko-chan kill you while I stand at the sidelines."

I chuckled and grinned at Hisoka, "Suck it up, Hisoka. You don't have to be in the center of attention all the time. Stop stealing my spotlight." He bit my ear for a scolding but he did it gently and I giggled.

"Well then. Looks like a road trip." I teased and Hisoka smirked, "Like you want to go on a road trip with me."

(cough….unless you've read the fanfic 'Roadtrip?' by xBungeeGumx, then you would understand…. . moving on.)

I sat up and laughed, "Yeah, I'm not letting you drive, that's for sure." Turning towards to Illumi, I smirked with my teeth bared, "Well, guess I have to hold on to my emotions first until we get to a ruin." Illumi watched me for a moment before nodding, "When do you want to start?"

I cocked my head and thought for a heartbeat, "No deadline?"

He shook his head and I grinned, "We'll go tomorrow. I'll search for the closest ruin tonight." I stood up, even though there was a slight tightening of the Bungee Gum on my arm, I ignored it, "If there is nothing else, I will take my leave." Turning towards Hisoka, I smirked, "I'm going back to prepare for the fight. Sit as long as you like."

I snapped the Bungee Gum of me with magic and teleported the hell out of that place. Before I strangle either one of them.

Hisoka's P.O.V

"Well, that went well." I said as I glared slightly at Illumi. He returned the glare but kept silent. I

sighed and flicked a card to my lips, "But I must say. When you told her it was a joint mission, she calmed down immediately. Is it a family thing?" He nodded and looked out of the window. I hummed slightly in understanding and sipped Mikoto's drink.

Putting it down, I shuffled out a deck of cards, grinning to myself, "So you ordered her favorite drink? I really don't suppose that will tone her down." In truth, I felt a little jealous that he knew AND remembered the drink that can calm Mikoto in a heartbeat. But, as a nice gentleman that I am, I kept my mouth shut. Illumi sighed slightly and cocked his head, "It's not like Zanork is a big keeper of secrets. Prince would've found out sooner or later."

I nodded and got up, "Mah, since you're the one who started this, you'll be paying, yes? Ja-na~" I waved and disappeared as well, smirking at the dark aura shot at my back.

**(Oop...THAT'S IT PEOPLE. NOW IF WE WOULD HAVE SOME WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT FROM HISOKA. *whispers* Oi, Hisoka. You said you were going to do this. Come on, the readers are waiting. **

**Hisoka: Hmm...How about if I won't do it? What then? **

**Me:*frowns* but...you promised... **

**Hisoka: *chuckles* Hmm, Maybe this once, since my cute little apple says so~ **

**Me:*fistbumps the air* *hugs Hisoka for a heartbeat* Yay~! Okie dokie, tell em~! **

**Hisoka: *smiles charmingly* I do hope the lovely readers would review~ Tata~ Me: *waves* BYEEE...I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON~~!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Asking for Forgiveness…The Foolproof Way

**Alrighty then, this chapter here is all about our favorite couple, aannndd reader's discretion is advised….READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS, PEOPLE, I SWEAR, THERE ARE PARTS where you'll either be uncomfortable or you will cringe and scream…*cough cough* Now, would you rate this lemons or fluff? *evil grins***

Mikoto's P.O.V

Lying on the bed, I searched for a few old untouched ruins nearby Heaven's Arena at the Hunter's Association website on Hisoka's laptop. The blood red laptop was decorated with maroon and light green swirls and club symbols designs. I did the design for him apparently.

After a few failed searches, I groaned in frustration and plunked my head on the pillow. Father Daimon, how hard is it to give me an address of an old ruin?!

I heard the room's door opened and buried my head into the pillow even more. I was bleeding mad at Hisoka and I don't want to talk to him. Yeah, I'm being a baby, but I hate it when someone lies to me. And not telling counts.

I heard him sighed in mock exasperation, "Are you going to give me the silent treatment, Mikoto-chan?"

I ignored him and looked up at the laptop screen instead. He sighed again and I heard him shuffled around the room. Soon enough, the sound of the bathroom door opened and shut. I sighed in annoyance and continued my research.

The sound of the door opening and the smell of lavender filled my nostrils softly, signaling that the magician had finished his bath. I spotted him starting to put on some clothes with my peripheral vision. He was only wearing a towel around his waist which is a typical Hisoka habit, but it shows his muscular lean body.

And before I knew it, and thankfully before he noticed, I was staring at the full glory of his half naked body...again. I swear this is getting out of hand. I'm sixteen now but… Damn. His red air was down now after washing the gel off and it made him looked even hotter than ever. I gulped in realization and looked away.

Damn, damn, damn, daaammnn. I'm supposed to be mad at him, not ogling at his body. I need my pride, for crying out loud.

I started typing into the website's search engine to get my mind off Hisoka and continued looking up on old ruins. I felt the bed shift and felt Hisoka's warm body unbearably close to mine. His hair brushed my arm, causing it to tingle in a delightful and dangerous way. He placed his lips on my arm and brushed up slowly, sending electric shivers up my spine. He was asking for forgiveness, I knew that much...But to do it like this... Oh, gosh...

I bit my lip to focus. Oh shit.

I held in a blush as he moved from my arm to the base of my neck and breathed in my hair before starting to nibble my ear and jaw. I resolved not to be wavered by any of it and steeled myself.

"Nothing you do will make me forgive you, you know?" I blurted, reprimanding myself more so than him. I felt his sly smile on my neck.

"Oh, is that a challenge~?" He traced my jawline with the tip of his tongue slowly and I bit the inside of my cheek. Oh for the love of Daimon, save me.

"Come on, Mikoto. You know if I told you, you wouldn't let me take you to him…" He crooned in my ear softly and I sighed inwardly. Of course I knew. I just hated it.

I ignored him and typed on the keyboard again but only to be stopped. It was like someone froze me mid movement. And that someone is Hisoka. It was Bungee Gum, of course. What else?

I groaned and slid my eyes at Hisoka who was smirking triumphantly at me. "Let me go, you coot."

He clicked his tongue, "Naughty girl… That's not what you say to your boyfriend." I sucked in my breath and retorted sharply, "When the hell were you my boyfriend?!" He lowered his eyes and the smirked widened, "Hmm… Now?"

I felt my face grew hot and I tried to use magic to snap the Bungee Gum but it didn't work. He chuckled, "The same trick don't work on me twice, my dear Mikoto." He leaned in closer and kissed my temple sweetly.

I scowled, trying to hide my hot face. He was enjoying this way too much. "Now... If you aren't about to forgive me..." He muttered cheerfully.

Before I could retort, he flipped me over and now he was on top of me, his hands locking my wrists on either side of my head. His red hair fell off his shoulders and dropped to his face, making him look more like a fallen angel. His golden eyes shone more vivid than ever and I can see my reflection in them. My breath caught in my throat as he smiled at me softly.

My face must have been redder than a tomato because the damn bastard was chuckling in satisfaction. "I guess I'm forgiven then?"

I sniffed in disdain, "Says who?" He grinned slyly, "Says me. Or else I'll take things further…" I gulped.

Oh dang. But I don't want to back down. I've got my pride to hold on to. Not that I have much left now that Hisoka was overpowering me but I still got my rights.

"So what now? You gonna rape me? I don't think Zanork would appreciate it if you raped his little sister."

Now it was his turn to sniff in disdain. "What do you think I am? I will never rape you… Unless of course, if you like it, it wouldn't be called rape, now would it…" He smiled dangerously and I snapped at him, "Hey, I've got my virginity to keep!" He sighed ad chuckled, "No… I don't want to go that far that fast either… But…" He leaned closer until our faces were only centimeters apart. "I do enjoy this… hmm?"

I bit my bottom lip and stared at him, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Now… either you say you forgive me, or I'm going to make you uncomfortable…But I would prefer if you said the latter…" He licked his lips and leaned closer. He started to whisper and begged softly, his lips brushing the side of my mouth.

I pulled myself together and thought. Oh fine…

I smirked, "Then I will say I forgive you." He chuckled, a little bit of disappointment in his voice. "You're no fun. Well, if you say you forgive me… I should probably have to give you an appreciation gesture… correct?" Well, that didn't work.

Oh great. I sighed, "I'm never going to get out of this, am I?" He licked my bottom lip slightly, "Nope~"

I just laughed, "Thought as much. Fine. Do what ever you want." He chuckled in his victory and begin to relish in it.

He kissed my forehead, then my eyelids. Soon, he started tracing soft kisses everywhere except my lips. I bit my lip and complained, "Hey... Stop teasing me and get to it already..."

He grinned softly before he moved down to my neck. "Love takes time... Don't rush me." I leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth, "Whatever." He chuckled again and moved back to wherever he stopped.

Running his lips on my jaw, I giggled at the ticklish sensation. I felt him smile against my jawline, and felt him traced soft kisses down my neck to my collarbone. He moved around slowly, letting the sensation overwhelm me. And he said he never done this before, since no woman dares to go near him… So far…

He whispered my name over and over again as he rubbed his lips across my neck, up my cheekbones, down my jawline to my collarbone, making me breathe sharply and quicker. "Hisoka..." I whimpered and he kissed me once more. "Shush." He said and looked in my eyes, passion, desire, lust and happiness swam in the golden orbs I so loved. I could literally melt in them.

He moved down to the crook of my neck again, causing me to moan slightly.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning louder but he finally touched it, my soft spot, and I whimpered slightly, soft breaths of pleasure escaping my mouth. Realizing this, Hisoka ran his tongue around it and began to suck making me moan slightly. Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit. I want him to stop and continue at the same time. Dammit.

Running his tongue, kissing and biting, Hisoka was making a love bite at my neck. He finally lets me off and pulled away to see his creation. Apparently, he was quite pleased with it and I frowned at him slightly, trying to hide my blush and uneasiness now that he knew my soft spot. "Had your fun yet?"

A small voice in my head kept chanting, "_Don't say no...Don't say no... Keep going..."_ I shut the damn thing out and looked right in to Hisoka's golden eyes.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Hmm, not really. But if you want me to stop… I will. You do know if you say it, I'll get off, right?" I shrugged, "Who knows with you? That's what makes it fun." He chuckled and smiled against my skin, "Good girl."

He lowers down and give me a kiss on the lips, sweet, soft but brief. "Okay then. I'll let you off now, hmm?" His voice sounded a bit disappointed and he started to pull away but my hand shot out and grabbed his shirt collar. He blinked in surprise and looked up to me. Only to be kissed.

To hell with pride. After all that passion, I want him right here and now.

I snaked my hands up to his head and twirled my fingers into his hair, latching on it. Getting the cue, he sat back to rest on the head of the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist before deepening the kiss. I felt one of his hands snaked up to the hem of my shirt and his fingers started drawing small circles on my skin.

Shivering slightly in excitement, I licked his lips, asking for entry. I felt him smile against my lips in amusement before parting slightly, pushing his tongue out to meet mine. I pushed his tongue back, trying to dominate him. Surprisingly, he obliged and lets me lead. Relishing in my victory, I explored his mouth as he licked me several times trying to push me out half heartedly. I pulled against his hair, causing his head to tilt backwards and gaining more entry. He made a small sound of surprise and resistance and I smiled inwardly. Aww, how cute. He moaned in pleasure as I nibbled his bottom lip and licked it over and over. Who knew he was such a softie when it came to this?

I brought my hand down to his neck and rubbed my thumb on his jaw, soothing him. He pulled me closer, crushing us together and causing me to move upwards, my chest against his collarbone. He moaned as I bit into his bottom lip and I felt a slight tug at the hem of my pants. I bit harder into his mouth, scolding him and his hand pulled away but ran up my stomach instead. I moved my other hand, the one in his hair, down to his gut. Pulling up his shirt, I traced his muscles, creating electric shivers as I brushed my fingertips across. Hah. Payback.

He moved his hands back to wrapped around my waist and I gave a single push against his lips before parting so we could breathe. I laughed breathlessly when I watched him taking it short gulps of air. He smiled back, equally breathless, and I kissed him softly. He tried to come again but enough is enough. I didn't want to stop either but I am a little worried if we can't hold back and go all out if we continued...

I smiled into his lips and pulled back to look at him, "Idiot. You think you're the boss of me, letting me go and coming to me whenever you want." I smirked, "I can be alpha sometimes, you know." He smirked back, "Huh, so it seems my little girl is going to become my master."

I laughed and placed my forehead against his, letting my laughter dwindle off slowly, and whispered contently, "Yup…Better watch out…"

He chuckled and we stayed like that for a while. I didn't have the urge to go any wilder and Hisoka seemed content enough to stay like that. We stared into each others eyes and I watched as his pupils dilate slowly. I felt and overwhelming wave of emotion flowed into me as I watched him.

He cupped my face with his hand and I rubbed into it. He smiled as he tucked my hair behind my ear, "I really don't understand you sometimes, Mikoto…" He muttered and I laughed under my breath, "Then don't understand. Just accept and appreciate me…" He chuckled, "I already did."

He gave me a soft kiss before pulling away and hugging me tighter to nestle in my hair. I hugged his neck and I felt him stroke my hair in rhythm. I felt his heartbeat thumped in beat with mine, and soon they began to resonate and they beat in perfect sync.

I sighed and began to draw circles on his neck. In his arms, I felt safe and secure. I felt my body fitting perfectly into him. Smiling, I finally realize the emotion.

"Hisoka…."

"Hmm?"

"I... I love you…"

I heard the smile in his voice, "Yeah?" I nodded and rubbed my cheek into the crook of his neck as he played with my hair. He kept silent for awhile before whispering back into my ear.

"I love you too, Mikoto."

I nodded and pulled away, smiling at him, "I forgive you now. But you still have to say you're sorry."

He smiled, "Sorry." I laughed at his half sincere apology and turn around to get the laptop. Placing it on my lap, I laid back on Hisoka and felt his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I still have to search you know…" I said and looked up at Hisoka, staring into his golden eyes. He smirked, "Fine then. I'll stay up and company you. How's that?" I smiled, "Okay."

Snuggling back into his chest, he rested his chin on my head as I continued wherever I left off.

**Okie dokie~ It's overrrr~~ This chapter might suck a bit since its my first time writing kiss scenes and since I've never done it before all the more harder. (Oh hush, I haven't even got a bf yet...though I'm mentally dating Hisoka...But oh well...) **

**Do you guys like it? OwO I hope you did. I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS, HAHAHAHA. Oh by the way, since Hisoka is always here with me, you can write to him via review and he'll reply through the latest chapter foreword~! He said he wanted to know all of you better so start sending him fanmail then! (Psst….You know how much he loves attention anyway..kekeke)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: I hate you and I love you

**Alrighty then! Hisoka and I will now reply your reviews/ letters~3MWAHAHAHA (Although…so far..there is only one…but..I try..^^)**

_From: Thehisokalover_

_To: MikotoXDaimonXFortuna _

_Awwww this chapter was so cute, And trust me your not the only one who dosnt have a bf yet XD (except hisoka lol)_

_To: Hisoka_

_wtf LOL U... NOT a RAPIST..PFFTT HAHAHA the lies that come from your lips somtimes. *mumbles i still luv u tho* WELLL anyways i just wanted to say that nice job..*mumbles a few other things and gets lost in thought* WELL BU-BYE NOW_

_From: Mikoto and Hisoka_

_To: Thehisokalover_

_Me: YAAAYYY, thank you for the compliment! *virtual hug* LOL Hehehehe I know what you mean…Hisoka is everyone's lover….(fangirl's lover…kyohohoho)_

_Hisoka: *chuckles* I didn't lie…I just don't "usually" rape people…I only do it to specific people…In other words… *licks lips*_

_Me: Don't look at me like that! It's rude!...*inward nosebleed*_

_Hisoka: Lover-chan~ (If you don't mind him calling you that…he deliberately wants to write that down….), if you say you love me…There will be a price, hmm? And thank you for telling me "nice job" *winks**random glow* _

_Awwwppp Okay that's enough..Moving on….(Sorry lover-chan, but anymore and I think you'll faint from nosebleed…I can barely take it here myself….TwT).._

I felt Hisoka moved slightly under me and I turned my head sideways to look at him. "You okay?" I asked out of concern and he nodded. "My neck hurts, is all." I grinned, "Hold up for awhile if you like…But you can sleep first, you know, I really don't mind…" He shook his head and smiled before kissing my forehead. "I'll be fine. Hurry up on that research though…" I gave him a quick peck on his jaw, (since I'm so short) and turned back to the laptop's screen and frowned.

I am getting nowhere. Ugh. I clicked the last search at the last page.

Well, this is it. All the other ruins have become tourist's spots so we won't get any Time Takers there. This is the last hope of being nearby. And it was at least 300 kilometers away. I took in a deep breath and waited for the page to load.

The screen showed me a single word, in big red letters.

Classified.

I sucked in a breath. Classified. That means it's not a tourist spot. And it's unknown to many other Hunters. It wrote at the bottom of the page.

"The Silver Lord's Tomb. A cursed and wretched tomb nearby the cemetery of Anaabis. It belongs to the leader of the Silver Ghosts, a gang of thieves feared by the people of Anaabis. More commonly called the Wraiths, the thieves are known for using supernatural ways to kill and take their victims valuables. Little are known about them.

The Silver Lord is the last leader of the Wraiths before their era had fell. This tomb was said to be cursed by the other members of the Wraiths so their leader will be able to rest in peace. NONE THAT WENT TO THE SILVER LORD'S TOMB HAVE EVER COME BACK SANE OR ALIVE. This area is currently restricted to Hunters by the Hunter Association. Anyone that crosses to the territory will be killed upon detection."

I grinned maliciously at the screen. That is enough a warning to make the fiercest Hunter think twice about going to the Silver Lord's Tomb.

But we weren't any fierce Hunter. Our group consists of a highly trained assassin, a psychopathic and cunning killer magician and a half demon that is a direct descendant of the most respected demon of Hell itself. Guess that sums it up anyway. Bingo.

And all the more reason to go and mess up the entire tomb to get a Time Taker.

"Hisoka…"

I felt his excitement behind me as he read the screen. "Hmm?"

"Let's go there."

He kissed my temple, "I knew you could do it. I'll call Illumi."

Illumi cocked his head, "Anaabis?"

I nodded, "Yep. Only place we can get a Time Taker around this parts… Unless of course you want to travel all the way to Jappon to get to the oldest shrine of death after battling one thousand demons of the dead, then yes, Anaabis it is." He sighed and placed a finger to his lips, "Well, guess it's our only chance then. Shall we start the journey now?"

I nod again before turning back to Hisoka, "We're taking the train to Alba then travel to Anaabis on foot."

He smirked, "Why are you looking at me like that for?" I smirked back, "To let you get every single notion of driving out of your head." He just chuckled and I turned back to Illumi, "Let's go then. The longer we stay here, the longer I have to wait to kill you." Stating that cheerfully, I trotted off. And I swear, I felt the air between them turned cold. Guess they aren't used to a younger girl threatening them. Oh well. They really must get used to this. :D

I wrapped the cloth across lower part of my face, hiding my nose, cheeks and mouth like a veil. I pulled my cowl lower over my head and grinned at Hisoka. He chuckled and rubbed my bare torso with his thumb. I smacked his hand away with a squeal and laughed. I had changed my modern clothes to more nomadic gypsy clothes.

A bright emerald Aladdin pants embroidered with jewels and silver chains on my hips and a short orange tube across my chest melds me perfectly with the gypsies of Alba.

Illumi was wearing a cloak with a cowl and matching Aladdin pants with Hisoka. Hisoka however didn't want a cloak so he ended up walking around bare chested. I drew some tribal tattoos that were temporary on his skin to let him be able to camouflage in the city of Alba. A few people kept staring at Hisoka due to his red hair and golden eyes though but since he is such an attention seeker, me and Illumi decided to just leave him be.

I looked over to a few tent shops around, scanning the area. We managed to get to Alba peacefully, but somehow I still feel a certain uneasiness. I knew his body language and know that Hisoka realized my anxiety but he kept his mouth shut though. I sniffed the air but it was too hot to take in anything.

I rubbed my nose and turned back to Illumi who have just came back from recon. I raised my eyebrows at him but he shook his head lightly. I groaned and look at the pale blue sky.

There has to be a way to look for the Silver Tomb. I closed my eyes and thought when suddenly an arm grabbed my wrist and I fell into a muscular chest. My eyes shot open and saw Hisoka and Illumi in slight offensive positions. I look behind me sideways and flinched.

A tall man with silver hair and eyes was sneering at the three of us in an arrogant way. I bit my lip.

How the hell did any of us did not realize him? Hisoka, Illumi and I have really sharp senses and since me and Illumi were assassins, we were trained to be able to detect a single slip of hostility of anyone in a three kilometer radius. So why the heck-

A lightbulb blinked in my head.

Of course.

Black magic.

Well, damn. I forgot. People of Alba are great in the forbidden arts. Shit. Oh shit. Oh shit shit shiitt. Kill me now. I hate myself right now. Dang.

I snapped out of my thoughts immediately as the man spoke up, "So, I heard you three are looking for the Silver Lord's Tomb. Correct?"

I chuckled and looked up at him sideways, "And? Who are you to grab an innocent little girl about it?" He flashed a sharp grin at me and lifted me up by my wrist to get a good look at me, "Innocent? Hah! You ain't fooling nobody, bitch. I know a killer when I see one. It don't even matter if you're a three year old baby, a killer always have a killer gait."

He leaned closer towards me, "What business do you have to go roam the Silver Lord's Tomb?" I felt a crowd forming around us, whispering and pointing.

I smirked arrogantly. Our plan was to keep low but this guy is making me stinking annoyed. I spat at his face, "Mind your own beeswax, fish breath!"

I heard someone sucked in a breath as the man flinched at my saliva. He raised his arm slowly and wiped of the spit before glaring at me dead in the eyes but all it did was make me smirk wider, "Guys, you might want to get outta here. Like….Now."

I felt a whoosh as Hisoka and Illumi disappeared from the square. Though I still feel them nearby me, I ignored it and glared back at the man.

"Well then. Let me make you dance, mister."

His eyes widen in surprise when suddenly all he was holding on to was thin air. He turned towards me and I lifted my fingers up.

Strings of Nen were attached to every limb of his body. Apparently, he could use Ko, since he cursed at the sight of them. I laughed like a maniac as my bloodlust filled me. I lifted my hands up, and he fell to the ground.

"We shall start a play!"

~*~*~*~ (If I had continued writing, I'm afraid none of you will be able to sleep tonight, because I like writing gory stuff to much and most of my friends get terrible nightmares after reading it, so to spare all you darlings, I would prefer to let you use your imagination, desu~ owo)

Hisoka's P.O.V

I watched hungrily as Mikoto licked the blood off her hand, her eyes empty and golden with bloodlust. "Serves you right." I heard her whispered.

The square was already emptied and only a few dead bodies lay around, because some of them were stupid enough to go up to her and challenge her to stop. Which only cause their downfall. After the first three, people started to run away, screaming.

Well, at least now it's over. But I do love it when dear Mikoto starts to go mad. It is a beautiful sight, blood flowing and spurting. And the way she tortures, even worse than Feitan. I grinned at the thought.

She looked up at us and smiled slightly. "Come now. Let's go to the tomb. I know where it is." Me and Illumi exchanged looks before joining her. She licked off the blood on her fingers as she watched us walked closer. An urge filled me when I watched her hungry gaze. And strangely enough it wasn't bloodlust.

Out of instinct, I leaned over to her and helped her lick the blood on her cheek. She stiffen slightly but relaxed immediately. She sniffed the tip of my mouth and looked back at Illumi, "Give me your hand."

He raised his eyebrows slightly but gave it to her anyway, with his palm facing up. She took it gently and raised his hand to her mouth. Before any of us could react, she bit his fore finger and made a clean cut. He didn't even winced but he just watched her curiously anyway. She took her own hand and bit the same finger on her own. Then, pressing their fingers together, she watched as their blood joined in a few drops then fell to the ground.

Once the first drop touched the sandy ground, a black circle with patterns like stars appeared under us. Soon, a slow breeze stirred our clothes and hair and the circle shrink once only to expand again into a shape of star. I felt a bloodthirsty urge when I breathe in the cold air. Somehow, I knew that this was some type of magic and it's stirring me erotically… Mm…

I felt a hand slipped into mine and I looked down to Mikoto. She smiled cutely at me, "Oh no you don't." I smiled back. "As if you could stop me." She shrugged, "Worth a shot." I chuckled, "Try me." She laughed and I felt us get sucked into the portal.

**Okie dokie! THAT IS ABOUT WHAT SUMS IT UPPPPP! HOPE YOU DARLINGS LIKE IT…IT'S NOT THE BEST THOUG….*cries* I've got a lot of studying to do cuz my grades really dropped sooo…..I will try my best to update.**

**Hisoka: But my darlings will miss me, no?**

**Me: Oh hush…Oh yeah. REMEMBER TO WRITE TO OUR DARLING HISOKA HERE….He's always complaining about not enough fanmail…that guy….*sigh* **

**Hisoka: But, you still love me for it, don't you? *chuckles* **

**Me: Don't flatter yourself. Be grateful I have a crush on you.**

**Hisoka: Ohhhh I dooooo~~~ *licks lips***

**Me: Anywayyyy….TATA! OwO **


End file.
